Forget Me Not
by MatthewKirklandWilliams
Summary: Ludwig is going to visit Feliciano for Valentines Day, he hopes this one will be more memorable.


Ludwig knocked on the plain white door gently and shifted the things in his hand around; there was some shifting around and yelling before Lovino threw open the door and glared, "Its about damn time!" Ludwig rolled his eyes and stepped inside. Lovino walked(stomped) away yelling that the 'potato bastard was here'. Antonio came in from the kitchen and smiled, Germany gave a nod in his direction and waited for Romano to give the ok to go to Italy's room. Said Italian finally stomped back through, grabbing his things and heading for the door. Antonio picked up on this and ran towards Lovino, grinning. "We're gonna have so much fun!"

"Yeah whatever. Hey, potato bastard, you call me first if anything happens to my brother. Got it? And you know where the-"

"Ja, I know." he interrupted. Lovino huffed and nodded before yanking the door open but paused,

"Its been acting up lately." was all he said before he walked through the door. Antonio gave Ludwig a sad reassuring smile and ran after Lovino. The door shut and the house became silent. He stared forward down the short hallway and saw a light coming out from one of the rooms, Feliciano's room. He gripped his things tighter and walked forward, he didn't have a choice now. He had to face him and see if this time he... Ludwig paused and took a deep breath before rounding the corner and into the room.

The room was bright as always, decorated in the Italian colours, red, white, and green. He had Italian flags littering random spots on his walls, and occasionally a white flag. There was a light smell of pasta wafting through the room, of course. It was Feliciano's favourite food. His eyes landed on the bed where the Italian was lightly sketching on a drawing pad. Ludwig cleared his throat and Feliciano's head jerked up in surprised but his expression instantly took on a look of joy. "Ludwig!" The German smiled in relief, he remembered. "I was't sure if you were going to come or not."

Ludwig walked in all the way and sat on the edge of the bed and set down the things. "I told you I would." he blushed and picked up a box. "I got you some things." he handed Feli a box of chocolates, looking away in embarrassment, "Happy Valentines Day." Feliciano looked confused for a moment but brightened up instantly.

"Oh! Yes! Grazie~ I'm sorry I don't have anything for you, it must have slipped my mind." he giggled. Ludwig tried not to force the smile too much.

"I know you like crafts and Prussia said that we should make something for the holiday, so I have some paper, scissors, glue and stuff to make stuff with." He said, blushing.

Feli laughed, "Wow! You will make stuff with me? Yay~" Feli grabbed a piece of paper and examined it, thinking. "We should make some paper hearts and decorate my room with it!" He began folding the paper and in a matter of seconds he had made heart the size if his fist. "Ve~ do it with me~"

Feliciano proceeded to teach Ludwig how to fold the paper into a heart. After a few failed attempts and laughs from Feliciano later he has gotten a hang of it and they were about done with the hearts when Italy reached for some black, yellow and green paper. Confused, Ludwig watched as Feli made more hearts, but half way through, Ludwig realised what was being made. Pulling out the glue, Feliciano began to glue the hearts to a sheet of paper. He finished and turned it around. The hearts made a German and Italian flag and there was a heart separating the two.

Germany blushed and Feli giggled, "Happy Valentines Day, Luddy!" scratching the back of his head, he took the paper and looked at it. "You like it?"

The German nodded, "Ja, very much." If only Feli knew he had made this the year before also. The Italian giggled and picked up the paper hearts.

"Will you hang these up for me?" He rummaged around his bedside table and pulled out tape. "Please?" Ludwig nodded and took the hearts and tape and began to hang them where Feliciano pointed.

"What about this one?" he asked the other and looked around for a good empty spot. When he received no answer he turned around and saw Italy hunched over on the bed and clutching his head. Sighing, Ludwig continued to hang the hearts around the room. As he did so he heard light shifting and turned to see Feli looking at him with a blank expression.

"Feliciano..?" he tried, worried he might have to get the needles.

"I can feel it." Ludwig gave him a confused look, "Its like I can feel my memories slowly slipping away." he paused, his eyes beginning to water, "It hurts." Ludwig walked over and sat down on the bed with Feliciano and hugged him. After a moment Feliciano collected himself and he look a deep breath, "I love you." Ludwig sat up and looked down at Feliciano with wide eyes.

"W-what?"

"Please, Ludwig, stay with me. Help me remember when I completely forget." Feli smiled up at him with his big brown and clung to his shirt. "I don't think it would be possible for me to live without you, Ludwig." Ludwig blushed and they both stared into each others eyes, full of lust... So much want and need. Ludwig then pulled Feliciano into a long heated kiss. Feliciano laid back on the bed and wrapped his arms around Germany's neck, gazing up at him and Ludwig staring lustfully down at him.

Feli's breath was even as he was laying on Ludwig's chest, sleeping. He ran his hand through the others hair, being careful not to touch his curl. Now all what was left was to wait for Feliciano to wake up and see if he remembered. It pained his heart to think that the Italian might not remember what transpired that day. He decided it would be best to be out of bed and dressed, just in case Feliciano didn't remember. He carefully sat up, instantly missing the feeling of the other. He got off the bed and headed into the bathroom to change. He came out five minutes later and saw Feliciano sitting up. The Italian smiled, a blush dancing across his cheeks. "I'm sorry for my.. Lack of clothes. I must have dozed off, got hot and took them off while I took my siesta." He fiddled with the blanket looking a sit pained as he shifted, obviously feeling the pain below the waist.

"Are you the house cleaner Lovi hired?" Ludwig felt like he had been punched in the face, but it wasn't the Italians fault. Feli was looking at him expectantly and he quickly thought up a lie.

"Ja, I am. I am also here to help you around when your brother is out. I saw you were sleeping and I tried to be quiet."

"Oh! Well wonderful! Its nice to meet you-"

"Ludwig."

"Ludwig, German, si?" He giggled. The two became quiet and Feliciano smiled shyly, "I'm going to dress now...if you don't mind."

Ludwig blushes and nodded, turning around and headed for the hallway, "Ja! Of course! I'll go cook you something to eat. How does pasta sound?"

"Ve~! Si! I love pasta! Grazie, Ludwig!" Ludwig nodded and headed for the kitchen but was stopped but Feli's voice. "Ve~ its Valentines Day.. You're not going to spend it with your lover~? Lovi shouldn't make you work!" He sounded concerned.

Ludwig smiled, "I already spent time with them."

"Aww, did you have to leave?"

"Nein, they had to go away for a while...but they'll be back."

"Vee~ I hope they come back soon!" Feli said as he finishes putting on his clothes. Ludwig just smiled,

"So do I."


End file.
